Chickadeepaw
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Chickadeepaw is a small Chubby Amber she-kit with bright green eyes along with big curled ears and paws. She is Caring, Determined, Clumsy, Honest, Silly, and Gullible. She is often seen cuddling or eating, as those are her two favorite things. She is currently a kit residing in SHC. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy x American Curl x Pixie Bob Description: Chickadeepaw is a small sized she-cat, having medium length fur and slightly curled ears. Her coat is primarily amber, though she has dark amber markings on her back, paws, tail, ears, and face. Her underbelly is a pretty cream color and you also see this color come up again over on her nose. She has a pair of lime green eyes along with light peach ear-tufts. Palette: : = Base (#BA6C34) : = Markings (#8C1F00) : = Underbelly & Nose (#F4BE97) : = Eyes (#AAB66C) : = Inner Ears (#FCA699) : = Nose (#F7B498) : = Tongue (#EFAAAF) : = Pawpads (#E9AB9C) Voice: Her voice is very deep for a she-kit, and she has a bit of a raspy tone in her voice...most think its because of her small stature. Scent: Chickaeekit smells like pine trees as she has a weird thing for rolling and rubbing her pelt up against them Gait: Chickadeekit walks with a little waddle. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' Description of trait * '''+ Dertermined -''' Description of trait * '''± Honest -''' Description of trait * '''± Fiery -''' Description of trait * '''− Silly -''' Description of trait * '''− Gullible -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Chick.png|By: Pal File:Payt_custom.png|By: Grace Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PaytonAri88 Category:ShadowClan Category:Apprentice